My World My Story
by Iamafan123
Summary: Kazama Naruto that name is uttered by humans in awe it is uttered by demons with both respect and hatred it is uttered by gods in sadness and regret. He is the first Human to reach the world stage and he will be a legend among legends.HAREM Naru/FemKyuu
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Story so go easy on me ok. This story takes the whole Naruto story to what I believe to new heights so please review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as the canon is going downhill and fan fiction is way better so here is the first story.

**

* * *

**

My World My Story

Chapter 1 "My name is Kazama Naruto"

A man in a dark cell a bloody man with scars all over his body is locked up as he hears screams of demons and pierced flesh. "**Yo ningen! **A loud voice echoes in the air as the man sees a flamed figure at front of him with a sinister smile directing at him. Its been how many years around 50 years or so the figure talks to the man like they are friends "and you did not even scream, ningen your shaming us demons yo ahahah! The figure laughs. "Time to get started" the figure opens his black eyes and then flames erupt with intent to make the man suffer.

The man closes his eyes and darkness envelops him.

A small scrawny blond haired boy is seen burying someone in small forest that has a beautiful view to a lake in fire country.

A brown haired man with honey eyes is seen in the clearing he currently attires a brown clock covering is figure. Izumo the self proclaimed greatest bandit and his gang just raided a civilian village looking at what he got he grunted "damn I should have got more than this damn Konoha ninjas. So him and his gang stumble in the forest to heal" Yo Boss should we go look for some food. His subordinate calls. "Damn right u should think for your self". Man what a life I have Izumo thought.

Yo boss look at what we found. "Tch" glaring out the sky he got up and looked at what the commotion is about, he then sees a boy a very scrawny boy dead with wisker marks on his cheeks. Looking at very close inspection the boy has a very beautiful looking pendant with sky blue colours it shines with amazing aura.

Nice lucky one of his surbordinates reaches out to take it. "Man what a day first we steal from a village then Konoha ninjas come acting like heroes damn that red eyed woman and her illusions. Now we are taking from this dead kid "troublesome" Izumo thinking to himself.

"Ahhh roars a voice MACHI man he killed Machi" who what Konoha is here Izumo looks around there is no one in sight. "Boss the kid just slit Machi's throat he is not an ordinary kid" Izumo looks at the scene and he is shocked at qhat he sees a kid a very bloody kid at that this doesn't scare him what scared him was the boys eyes those Ice blue eyes "those eyes are not the eyes of a kid" thought Izumo. Did...your...mother...Teach...you... not...touch...things...that...are...not...yours. The kid gasps out.

"Damn Kid you killed our friend u brat". A large bald man with an axe is about to swing and decimates the kid.

"WAIT" roars a voice. The large man stops on his tracks, as he obediently listens to his boss."

"Kid whats your name we wont kill you" Izumo says but thinks eyes like that on a kid only murderers have these eyes shudders Izumo.

"Uzu gasps the boy but he stops

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Neh matron why don't people like me a young Naruto says to his first friend a beautiful black haired woman who frowns on what he said.

"Naru chan there are people that like you" says the woman

"No one likes me stutters a crying Naruto

"but they are Naru chan" says the woman

"then WHY DONT PEOPLE ADOPT ME" cries out Naruto

Oh Naruto thought the woman she than makes a decision that changes naruto's life forever

"I like you Naruto and you know there is someone who wants to adopt you" exclaims the woman

"Who stutters Naruto hopefully he sees matron going down on his level and straight up kisses in the forehead.

"Ore desu says the woman. Naruto's eyes shine in delight.

The woman then says "my name is Kazama Yukari and you my boy are now called Kazama Naruto my son.

What...says Naruto with fountain of tears. as he thinks back the time with the sandaime

"Neh ojjisan do I have parents if I do who are they" says Naruto to the sandaime

"Your parents Naruto I don't know who they are Naruto" says the sandaime ignoring naruto's reaction while trying to finish the mountain of paperwork.

"Your wrong ojjisan" says Naruto with a happy smile on his face while playing with his new mother. An equally happy Yukari. "I HAVE A MOM RIGHT HERE screams a happy smiling Naruto

"Shhh Naruto don't scream its late says Yukari

Naruto smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his hand, "hai kaasan"

End of flashback

"No Kazama Naruto thats my name says Naruto to the bandit named Izumo

"Kazama Naruto huh Chaos Maelstrom or chaos Fishcake ahahaha" says Izumo laughing suddenly ignoring the atmosphere they are in.

"Oresai says Naruto as he faints.

"Boss shall we kill him says his subordinate. No we shall take the kid to our village. suprising his gang "WHY" his gang screams defiantly. Listen to what I say and do it roars izumo

"HAI" his gang screams out. Kazama Naruto something tells me no screams at me that making you live is the right thing to do.

"Lets set out to mist exclaims Izumo.

* * *

Two years later

* * *

"Yo Izumo ossan" says an eight year old Naruto running up a hill to his temporary home looking at him Naruto did not change much only his scrawny looking body developed more as he had more food to eat these past few years his clothes he is currently wearing is brown boots with black shinobi pants and a black t-shirt and a brown cloak he is still wearing the same pendant as he runs up the hill clutching it tightly.

"Kassan Naruto thinks sadly as he flashbacks the death of his mother. And anger rises to take control.

"Yes kiddo says izumo staring at Naruto who stops what he is doing the man is at front of his house waiting for Naruto. Naruto stops right at him looking at him expectantly.

"Ossan Naruto says very loudly at that."

" Its SIR idiot" Izumo bonks Naruto over the head.

"Ossan I mean sir I am strong aren't" I says Naruto out of the blue. Izumo looks at him and his eyes narrows.

"Yes you are brat! says Izumo with his gang do chores, over the two years Izumo trained Naruto how to hunt and weaponry Naruto learned how to us all kinds of weapons and surprisingly is very proficient at all of them but Naruto wanted to learn the shinobi arts and nagged Izumo about so he gave Naruto academy jutsus he stole from ninja villages him and his gang been to in the past. Naruto learned the basic three academy based jutsus very quickly.

"I want to help and Join Mist village" Naruto says to the person that saved and raised him.

SLAP the sound echoes in the air as Naruto looks up to Izumo tears come out of his eyes.

"NO ALRIGHT NO" screams Izumo as his subordinate all looks at him but then looks at Naruto eye to eye and his mind is conflicted he remembers the look Naruto gave him two years ago those cold blue eyes should not be on you Naruto thinks Izumo.

But I want to become a shinobi sir says a tear eyed naruto. Izumo is a level headed man and tells Naruto to come inside so that he can hear him out.

"Why Naruto do you want to become a ninja not just a ninja but a ninja of the bloody mist depending on your answer I might reconsider boy! Says Izumo

"I...I...Just thinks is right" says Naruto his hair covering his eyes

"YOU DO KNOW THERE IS A CIVIL WAR RIGHT" screams Izumo he calms down and then says "why Naruto tell me what brought this on. Izumo says to the boy that is his son all but blood.

"You know about my life right? says Naruto Izumo's eyes goes wide.

Over the time they meet and took the boy named Kazama Naruto it was hard to make him open as when Naruto woke up he was very violent it took lots of people to hold the hysterical boy down it took the big man with the axe named kenji to stop him with a punch in the head. As time went by the boy slowly opened when he found out they meant no harm. He told them about what he endured in Konoha and what has happened to him.

Poor kid endured hell in that village and to top it all of his mother is killed right at front of him. What did a kid this young do to deserve this says a very angry Izumo wishing ihe s just up and went and kill the fucking hokage.

"You want revenge says Izumo eyeing Naruto expectantly wanting to know the answer

"Don't know but if I found those responsible I will kill them "says Naruto

"Is that so says a sad Izumo "do not let revenge he gets cut off by Naruto. "But I wont let it control me I will found out those responsible I believe thats not revenge its justice because if I let them get away with this they will hurt more people someday". But this has nothing to do with joining mist says Naruto looking at Izumo with eyes shining so bright.

"What" says Izumo with a shocked expression. Then why do you want to join mist says Izumo who looks at Naruto who gets up to go outside as the sun sets and makes the boy look so radiant Naruto looks at his father figure with a smile who shocks Izumo because he has not seen a smile so bright.

"Because tousan" Izumo's eyes go wide at that word, I am not a hypocrite and let those people suffer the way I suffered says Naruto.

What Naruto said made Izumo smile with tears coming in his eyes.

"Yo kid stop acting cool" says Kenji who bear hugs Naruto from behind." Yeah" screams out the gang who everyone then erupt in laughter. Izumo looks at Naruto and then lowly mutters tousan huh.

"Its DECIDED boy I will let you go exclaims Izumo who has a bright smile

"But boss where will the boy get the training he only knows academy jutsus says Kenji worriedly

"What kind of dad would I be if I let my soon go to war unprepared I know a man who owes me a favour says Izumo.

"Who says Kenji who sees Izumo with a glint in his eyes and then takes back his statement you mean him! says Kenji shocked.

"Yes the man who failed to do a coup de tat coincidently we are meeting in a bar tomorrow says Izumo.

"But he will kill the young lad! Yells Kenji at Izumo who gives a bright smile and then responds don't worry zabuza will see what I see in Naruto and will surely start the boy's career.

"Yo Kid don't drink that its not water Izumo hears his subordinate and looks at Naruto drinking sake thats meant for him and sees Naruto drinking the whole bottle.

NARUTO everyone screams!

"Aahahahaha a kid who can handle his first sake that well will be alright in my book says a happy laughing kenji.

"Thats right says Izumo who then screams EVERYONE WE WILL RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT!

Aye aye sir!

As time went by Naruto a ten year old Naruto met Zabuza who at first did not help Naruto and declined Izumo's request but as time went by and Naruto's constnat nagging Zabuza over and over again and Zabuza proceeding to beat up Naruto every time. Zabuza then gave in and taught Naruto tree walking, water walking and other chakra control exercises since Zabuza found out Naruto has a huge amount of chakra monstrous even. He then proceeded to found out Naruto's element affinity who surprisingly has three main elements that he is strong in they are Wind, Water and lightning. He taught Naruto various water techniques like the hidden mist technique, the water prison technique, the water clone technique and the water dragon technique.

As they bonded Naruto then told Zabuza what he is planning to do who then responded "don't die kid until I come back and be the Mizukage" in which Naruto then promised he wont die and that his nindo is to never break promises. They then parted ways with Naruto trying to hug Zabuza in which Zabuza trying to cleave him in half.

Naruto then went home to meet Izumo who wanted Naruto to come with him to tanzuki town in fire country.

In fire country

"Neh Izumo why are we going to tanzuki town screams Naruto looking at Izumo who is washing his hair in a waterfall

"Mah mah why such a hurry Naruto kun says an annoyed Izumo who is clearly enjoying the sensation he is feeling. Naruto annoyed that Izumo ignored him that easily hears a voice and is on guard and goes to the voice .

"Tch grunts a white haired man holding a scroll who is seen running up trees apparently running away from someone. Mizuki you wont get away says a voice damn anbu they catched up says Mizuki with an annoyed expression he then jumps down and puts the forbidden scroll safely in a bush and then runs off.

naruto comes out of the same bush who then falls down to the ground because he tripped on a huge scoll. Naruto then notices the scoll and opens it he hears a voices and rips out a portion and throws the scroll in the ground and runs of the same direction as Mizuki. The anbu then come in the clearing seeing the forbidden scoll and rolls it up not knowing it is missing a piece.

Naruto comes back to the waterfall and sits down looking at what he got completely ignoring Izumo's whistling while he is showering.

"Kage Bunshin huh another damn clone technique Naruto was raised by bandits and adopted thier thievery ways gleefully smiled "Lucky" ossan I'm going to train says Naruto who walks off

"ITS SIR DAMN BRAT Naruto who hears that then laughs

Two hours Later

A dirty Naruto is seen going back to the waterfall

Man that was tough learning this technique says Naruto who bumps into a frantic Mizuki.

"Watch where you going brat says an enraged Mizuki who is looking for the scroll that he left in the bush" damn did the anbu find it mutters Mizukis who then hears a voice that says sorry he then looked at where the voice came from and notices Naruto by his whiskers marks and smiles a sinister smile clearly ignoring the situation he is in.

"Well if it isn't the demon brat thought you were dead well I guess not demons don't die but this is good as I will finish what the Yondaime started says a gleeful Mizuki who makes Naruto's eye go wide as his thinks back on what happened.

_Die Demon brat_

_Monster die _

_Naru chan run_

_KASAAN!_

"What did you say muttered an enraged Naruto who gets out his kunai ready to attack Mizuki.

"I said Demon so what says Mizuki who looks at Naruto's enrage expression and a sinister Idea is formed in his head.

"Do you know why you called that do you what you are says Mizuki who sees Naruto' shocked expression and carries on. You Naruto are a demon a Monster the fox who attacked Konoha the day you were born. The Yondaime defeated it and put the monster inside you are the KYUUBI ahahahah! Says an insane Mizuki.

"What? is that why mutters Naruto who then thinks about all that has happened all the time he asked the sandaime why the village hated him and abused him. He screams in anger and his chakra flares in tremendously.

WHY! Screams naruto in tears

Seeing Naruto open Mizuki throws his favourite demon shuriken intending to cleave him in half

Blood flew as Naruto in the ground looks up and sees a bloody Izumo having a large shuriken sticking inside him.

Tears envelope Naruto's wide eyes remembers what happened to his mother and to his father figure

"Tousan oi tousan says a teary eyed Naruto holding on to his father figure. Izumo opens his bloody eyes and responds stuttering; you alright kiddo listen yeah you are not a monster you are human.

Naruto's eyes go wide as Izumo carries on Naruto live and its not your fault ok

Naruto closes his eyes "look at me Naruto Promise that you will move foward don't look back in your path to become a shinobi and find you true home" coughs Izumo as he carries on, "also Promise me something and makes Naruto come to him closely.

"Nani says a devastated Naruto as he comes close to Izumo and listens closely. These four words that comes from Izumo's mouth changes Naruto's life and the world forever BECOME THE STRONGEST! Says a smiling Izumo who then dies.

Ahahaha what a pathetic man who would take a demon in as a son a demon loving scum deserved what he got. Says Mizuki

"Izumo Mutters Naruto who looks at Mizuki with anger has red chakra leaks out of him IZUMO screams out Naruto who attacks Mizuki intent to kill and Naruto's world went black he faintly hears screaming and hears a loud Voice "**Hello Gaki"**

5 years later

A party is erupting people hugging and cheering all but a young Man with golden hair its not spiky but calm and smooth (like dante in DMC 4) and cold blue eyes with whiskers marks on his cheeks is standing at front of a gate in intending to leave.

The man's wearing black Shinobi pants with shinpads and has brown boots with black T shirt and has his mothers pendant he is covered with a blue cloak. He also has a short blade with a white sheath on his back torso

WAIT KAZAMA NARUTO the man is naruto who then stops on his tracks and turns around to the voice he hears and sees a woman with Auburn Hair very well figured in all areas that men would die for. The woman's name is Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage. What is it you want Terumi san Naruto smoothly responds.

"Please stay if it wasn't for you we would not have won if it wasn't for your strength and sacrifice please stay. Pleads Mei

"Why says Naruto looking at the party and then looks at Mei

"You should know what's happening everyone knows who you are in the world you saved this Kuni along with wave in that Kuni your a saviour so are you here you don't have to leave stay with your friends.

Friends huh says Naruto who smiles

Yes friends say Mei who blushes at his smile. This is your home Naruto Kun

Mei what did I say when we first met says Naruto

She thinks and responds "you have a promise to fulfill" and then walks towards him.

Naruto while his eyes is closed responds "yes until those two promises are fulfilled I can't ..he gets stopped mid sentence when he feels a something warm and realises Mei has hugged him.

While they are like this she says "go fulfil those promises and make sure to comeback to me ok says Mei who reluctantly lets go.

Naruto looks at her will a true smile "its been fun Mei I am lucky we met even though we meet in the battlefield"

Mei giggles that's right I kicked your ass says Mei and then erupts in laughter someone in his mind decides to add her two cents "**Haven't seen a man get his ass kicked so fast Naruto Kun says a red haired woman who is very beautiful and has a figure to puts women to shame and bust that equals to that of Tsunade this woman is Kyuubi." **They met after the death of Mizuki and surprisingly got along pretty fast the reason being is that Kyuubi saw Naruto's life since then they have been friends since.

"Oresai damn woman you want to go now shouts an angry Naruto

"Oh naruto you pervert hitting on me in the outside in broad day light no less says a giggling Mei

What do you mean? Tch forget it I have to go but if you want to then lets make an engagement says an oblivious Naruto

Engagement...Marriage with Naruto Kun thought Mei Blushing a storm.

Pressing on the matter even worse the idiotic Naruto grabs both her shoulders which shocked a blushing Mei who looks straight at Naruto while looks at her Emerald meet Azure and says "then it is a date" he smiles

Mei looks at Naruto processing on what he said and fainted right there.

MEI OI MEI!

The man wakes up has his bloody body heals mutters "Kazama Naruto is that my name the Bloody Man then Smiles

What a nice Name...

* * *

If you want to Know whats happening I have the overall synopsis to what's going on its at my page Come and see

the next chapter will come soon if you like this you can adopt this...

Peace Iamafan123


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter sorry for the long absence had a busy lifestyle. No more so I will try to update fast if you like it. Got inspiration from certain RPG games wont tell you if I did will be spoilers

So enjoy

* * *

In the dark abyss as the scream echoes a figure can be seen, the figure is hard to describe but all that can be seen is the golden eyes it possesses. As light flashes you can see that he possess armour covering his whole body, armour that medieval king's wear when they go into battle. Still the head can't be seen because he is wearing a helmet that possesses two horns at each side of his head. The figure is in front of a never-ending hole as he hears the screams echoing.

"Hmmmm… this is the place. To think they sent him here, at all the levels of this damnable place." Replies the figure in a rough yet devilish voice as he then smiles at the smell of blood and carnage he is hearing.

"It would seem that the wave is over? Let's see if I'm right about you….Naruto?" The figure replies as light keeps flashing like its warning him not to go, yet he jumps down.

-In the celestial Realm well above the sky-

100 years have passed since that event and you see a large castle well above the sky, and inside are 7 figures standing facing each other looking like an argument as took place. They are in a room where the floor is full off clouds like they are standing well above the sky.

"Did you find him…?" Says a brown haired blue eyed woman who is dressed in all white clothing seeing her figure her body was lean and tall, just a bit shorter than the rest she had a bust size that maybe matched a C-Cup Her hair was long and straight and was drizzly at the front covering her serene pale and beautiful face. But her face looked grim at the moment looking like she knows that she is going to face bad news.

"I'm sorry megami but I have bad news" says a scary looking man who is wearing all skeleton armour as it is torn at the moment , looked like he came from a battlefield. The man removed his skeleton helmet and had black hair, blue eyes like megami and had a straight pale face. He is Thanatos the shinigami the brother of Megami.

"What's the news…"says a long blond haired, orange eyed woman who is a beautiful woman; She was wearing a brown kimono possessing a wolf necklace she also had perfect hourglass figure. She has slim long arms and legs with all the curves at the right places, which can make men drool and she was about a bit taller than Megami her face was angelic just has her she is Amataresu.

"…no reply" is said as Thanatos looks downcast. Everyone notices the grim look Thanatos as one person asks a question in everyone's mind.

"Did Naruto-Kun's soul perish is he gone!" Yells the frantic figure who is Kyuubi, scowling in anger as her red eyes glowing in rage demanding Thanatos to answer not caring who he is.

"….no replies again" which ponders Kyuubi's anger further.

"Come on Kisara-chan he is a human of course he will perish would not even last a minute." Says a blue haired black eyed figure who is wearing a blue trench coat with a white transparent blade on the back, white T-shirt and Blue pants with Black Boots He is Susanoo and the blade is the Totsuka.

Kisara anger rises as her energy goes beyond comprehension. "What did you say…I KILL YOU" screams Kisara as he nine tail roars up in anger as she then charges at Susanoo with her sharpened nails? But is stopped by Thanatos.

"Get off me; let me go he will pay for his atrocity screams Kyuubi." At a smiling Susanoo who replies "what I did do I'm just saying the truth aren't I?" says Susanoo looking at another figure at his right. Who is a black haired not long but short, black eyed, paled skin woman, who wears a Red Kimono with a moon shaped necklace covering perfect hourglass figure just like Amataresu and Megami. She is Tsukiyomi the older sister of Amataresu and Susanoo.

"Shut up, this is not the time for this Susanoo says" Tsukiyomi who has a stern and serious face enveloping her beautiful visage.

"I kind of agree with Susanoo although Naruto is a very strong Human who has accomplished much in such a young age he cannot survive in that cell especially in that place where even the strongest demons fall. Do not forget that's the same place where He is sealed up as well." Says a black haired, red eyed man, who dressed in regal clothing which he looks like a noble, he is Jashin. Megami and Thanatos flinch at his words but in the end everyone nods in favour that Naruto has perished.

"He is not dead whispers" Kisara over and over again who falls in the ground in tears. Megami looks at her in sympathy

"(You have changed Kisara, goes to show what love does to someone but to lose the man you love at such a way in such a betrayal. Even though he is alive will he forgive us or you for not being there for him)" thinks Megami

"He is not dead actually" says Thanatos which shocked Kisara and everyone, Kisara looked up at Thanatos in hope as she gets up and grabs Thanatos on the shoulder.

"Where is he, is he here take me to him"Kisara says frantically and all too quickly.

Thanatos leaves Kisara's grasp and walks in the middle of the room.

"Does anyone know what's happening in hell at the moment" says Thanatos.

"What's that got to do with it, I want Naruto, where is Naruto" screams Kisara who starts to lose her temper.

"Calm down Kisara my Brother will answer in due time. As I do agree with Kisara, brother you and all of us know what's happening down there." Says Megami

"Yes Hell from 1 to 6 is ruled by the overlords although the seventh dimension is a dimension all demons or gods fears as there lurks the abyss and where all have perished by the wave. Yes the wave an ultimate wave of darkness that envelopes all and leaves none alive." Says Thanatos who looks at everyone and says "can anyone identify the four overlords?"

"The four Overlords are Sparda the Dark night, Mundus, Baal the supreme and the golden Emperor." Says Tsukiyomi who then carries on, "but this was not the case as the fall of behemoth the conqueror by the hands of the Golden Emperor who then took behemoth's place as the fourth." says Tsukiyomi

"Yes the golden Emperor a being who came and rose so fast and made so many demons follow him and accepted him as the King of hell." Says Thanatos interestingly.

"The golden emperor is a mystery what are you getting at brother…." Says Megami whose eyes then rise up shockingly in realization.

"What's wrong Megami" says Kisara looking at her expectantly.

"The men I took with me are all dead". Says Thanatos shocking everyone who believed Thanatos men are one of the strongest in the celestial realm.

"Who killed them the demons" says Jashin

"Yes they were all killed by two men in which then forced me to flee" says Thanatos. Everyone's eyes go wide from that comment.

"What…but you are one of the first tier gods who could match you in power". Says Amaterasu with eyes wide, as everyone agrees with her.

"This person's skill and his ability to conquer wars match none he simply outsmarted me and my men as if it wasn't for my men I would have been captured says Thanatos

"Was it the golden emperor" says Megami quietly. Who Thanatos responds with a nod leaving a huge roar of arguments in the room.

"We cannot face an overlord it is the rule we have made"

"Surely this is madness who is the golden emperor, thought he was the weakest of the overlords"

"Well he is not weak if he can do this…"

"QUITE" roars Megami shocking everyone as she is usually is the peacemaker not expecting her to be like this. Who then looks at her brother "Thanatos is the golden emperor who I think it is"

"Yes "responds Thanatos who nods at Megami who then says "where is he" in which Thanatos responds that he is locked up downstairs.

"The reason why I captured the golden emperor is because firstly he was injured and secondly he was wanted by all demons due to who he is."

"Who is the golden emperor" says Kisara to Megami who responds "Naruto – Kun is alive and well kisara-chan"

"Where is he, is he safe tell me his room" again Kisara erupts with questions

"Kisara the reason why the golden emperor is hated by most demons is because of who he is" says Megami who then looks at everyone and then says "why is Thanatos going against an overlord if his job is to get Naruto-Kun" says Megami who makes everyone realise the connection on what's going on.

You mean that Naruto is….he is….stutters Kisara in shock

"Yes Naruto is the Golden Emperor" says Megami which results huge uproar in the room again. While this is going on, Kisara can be seen with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto….. Your alive you're really alive" says Kisara who clenches her fists while closing her eyes as she hears Naruto's voice in her head (kisa-chan you ok, come on why would I hate you if I'm hated too ahahahaha, we are friends kisa- chan I always be there for my friends)

"Why do you love him a human and not me my dear Kyuubi why" says Susanoo who looks at Kisara in jealousy.

"I get it now the reason why the Golden Emperor caused uproar in hell it's because he is human and the demons don't acknowledge him as the king or an overlord that's why he fought behemoth to establish dominance, such revolutionary is unheard of." Said Jashin who was starting to smirk as everyone took note on what he said.

"The question remains how you captured such a figure" says Susanoo in distaste which is noticed by Kisara who narrows her eyes at this.

"It was in a battleground after I believe the Golden Emperor faced Baal I found him injured all over in the brink of death."says Thanatos who decides to show the memory of what happened.

**-Flashback-**

_Right at front of Thanatos lays carnage of blood and death of countless of demons as the floor is seeped of blood like a river._

"_What Happened here it's like it's been going on for days on end" thought Thanatos who then feels killer intent which almost takes him to the floor. _

"_What Killer intent what's going here" says Thanatos frantically trying to handle the situation he is in._

"_**Hmmm so it is the shinigami to what do I owe the pleasure" says a voice behind him. **__What I didn't sense him thought Thanatos as he quickly turns around and sees something that shocked him._

_There is the tower form of Baal who is all bloody and has countless swords stabbed within him he is a bald skinned man with three tiny horns right at the side of both his red eyes. As one eye is already gone like someone cut it right off. But he doesn't look angry; he looks like he is enjoying himself like it is his birthday. As thanatos looks down on Baal's right hand he sees Baal hold on to someone head tightly the person he is holding looks much worse than Baal his body looks mutilated like he faced a thousands of demons and survived. Baal Notices to what Thanatos is looking at and says:_

"_**Ahhhh you mean this thing here ahahahahaha laughs Baal "here is a man who made Mundus flee and stood up to me even though he was injured look at my body he did this ahahaha" as he laughs again " what a fearless bastard. Swear he wasn't raised right. Nevertheless he was the most fun I had in countless millennia he is not human I tell you no matter what anyone says." Says Baal who then throws the mutilated, unconscious body at Thanatos feet. **_

_**TAKE HIM BEFORE HIS PEOPLE COME AND TELL HIM IT WAS FUN, KAZAMA NARUTO! Roars Baal in pride.**_

_**What! Says Thanatos who looks at Naruto then takes him and flees. **_

_-_**Flashback End**_-_

The room has gone silent and then you see Kisara running off in search of Naruto much to Susanoo's ire.

"That can't be" says Jashin who doesn't believe what he saw. "Believe what you must we all seen it, imagine what I felt when I saw this" Says Thanatos

"Where is he" says Megami wanting to know where he is in which everyone nods wanting to see where he see.

"He is getting treatment he won't go nowhere as he is locked up tight." Says Thanatos as he and everyone else go see everyone

-**At the Hospital wing**-

There rests a man covered in Bandages all over his body which makes him look like a zombie, in a dome full of seals intending to lock him up. Outside the dome lots of spirits and angels are watching him in fascination as angels block the path of the spirits to enter.

Who is he…

Such damage…..

I heard he came from hell….

Ugh why let a spawn live kill it…

Yeah kill the spawn…. The spirits scream.

Kisara runs in the room and hears to what have been said and recollects on what Naruto been through and starts to shed tears as she runs up to him not caring she is blocked.

_Kill the demon…._

_Yeah for the fourth….._

_How dare he take form of a child what a demon…_

_Demon…._

_DEMON….._

"NARUTO" Kisara screams as she sees the bandaged covered up Naruto sitting up and looking at the spirits with hollow eyes in which he looks at Kisara. In which he then said something that shocked her "something's never change huh, but they are wrong of one thing I am not a demon I'm the king of demons" says Naruto who smiles a happy smile the same smile he gave Kisara that day.

-Flashback-

Die Naruto for your betrayal says Madara who sends a fireball at him. "shinra Tensei" says Pain who sends a gravity bomb at him. "Amatsu (heavenly) says Naruto who send a wave of chakra energy from his palm to negate the attacks. As the attack collides and envelopes the whole area Konan comes from behind a gives her strongest attack "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry" as paper wings formed on her back. She was high into the sky in soaking rain of the hidden rain village. Naruto looked up and channelled a chakra for a final technique as Konan began to surround the two in a typhoon of paper and it began to circle the skies

Naruto looked at her sadly but fiercely before he shouted" I am following what I believe in this is my peace." As chakra was coming from the surrounding nature and the ground directing it into his palm he shouted ama…. Konan then shouted THIS IS MY PEACE tsu…..Naruto carried on with his technique "Kami no Shisha no Jutsu!" ki! Both Konan shouted their technique at the same time as Naruto directed the amatsuki (heavenly moon bridge) towards Konan as a great wave of energy came forward. A huge blast then came as the blast took a huge section of the hidden rain village as it disappeared you see Konan in the floor her clothes torn to shreds and bleeding looking down the floor sensing that Naruto is nowhere in sight. "He let me live" says Konan in realization that he must be dead as she intended to kill him. "I'm sorry Naruto….please live" thought Konan in tears as Pein and Madara come down next to her realizing the same thing.

As Naruto falls underwater towards his death he hears screaming **"NARUTO WAKE UP PLEASE" **cries Kisara as she tries to heal him but to no avail. As darkness envelopes both of them Naruto then wakes in a white grand hall uninjured "what the…where am I" says Naruto "you are in the celestial realm Naruto-Kun says a voice next him in which Naruto turns around realising its Kisara. "Kisa-Chan your alive and well thank god" naruto says to her happily as he hugs her in which Kisara gladly hugs him back "I am glad you are well too Naruto-Kun"

"You are awake I see" says a voice accompanied by 7 other figures

"Yes and who are you, no forget what I said I mean thank you for your hospitality, your kindness would not be forgotten. Says Naruto sincerely as one of the figure smiles at his words but it is a sad smile.

"Do you know why we have summoned you" said the voice that is identified as Megami in which Naruto nod his head as a no.

"Do you know about Kronos" says Megami looking at who looks at Naruto's confusion which Megami carries on "Kronos is the god of Chaos who once brought destruction and slavery to the human world" said Megami much to Naruto's shock from what he heard.

"Sorry what does this got to do with me" said Naruto in which Susanoo responded "it's very much concerns you human" in which made Naruto's eye widen a bit.

"Kronos has been sealed by me and my Brother here" in which Megami introduces Thanatos in which he carried on "Only a child who is very evil to the core can free him as he can be tempted by his whispering. This child is called the dark child only the destined child can stop him."

"Who is the destined child" said Naruto

"That we do not know however we have come to conclusion of who is the dark child." Said Thanatos

"Who is the dark child" said Naruto slowly realising where this is leading to.

"The only way for the dark child to be stopped now is to be sent where Kronos is" said Thanatos ignoring naruto's question.

"WHO IS THE DARK CHILD" screamed Naruto much to the figures shock as one figure looked down in sadness.

"You are!" Said Thanatos shocking Naruto to the core. "But that can't be I haven't done anything to no one" responded Naruto

"Yes you did Naruto all you did was exist" said Susanoo which made one of the figures who is Kisara angry as she started glaring a hole in his back.

"What…." Said a shocked Naruto

"Naruto you will soon find out the secrets hidden from you in which will make you seek vengeance and will make you easier to succumb to Kronos." Said a sad Megami which she sees no response from Naruto as his hair is covering His face.

"Naruto we have voted that you will be sent down to a place not accustomed to the norm of others" Said Megami as Naruto quickly responded " Norm of others so where I am going is a place no humans go to when they die" as the figures are impressed of his intelligence.

Yes Naruto you will…..Megami was interrupted by Susanno who said "you will go to hell Human where Demons belong for all eternity"

"What Hell? Humans don't go to hell" said Naruto trying his best to regain his composure.

"Humans will go to the belly of the shinigami as hell is not for them" Said Thanatos

"So I am no different than demons" said a Naruto as he lost all composure and fell to the ground much to the shock of Megami and Kisara

"You said you have come to a conclusion that means you don't have definite proof" said Naruto trying to plead his case

"We are gods boy we don't need proof like you Humans" Said Susanoo

"Is that so…. So just because your gods you think you can judge me" said Naruto whose face darkened

"yes boy we are… he was interrupted by naruto who screamed "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO OTHERS, PEOPLE TRIED TO BEFALL HARM ON ME SO IF I AM THE BAD PERSON CAUSE OF THIS THEN YOU ARE NOT GODS YOU ARE JUST WEAK PEOPLE. GODS HAVE POWER TO END THINGS AND BRING PEACE. Said a teary Naruto who was thinking about all the things he been through and how he prayed to stay alive and be safe from the mobs in Konoha.

This left the room speechless as a couple people especially one person was disheartened and was crying.

"How dare you speak us like this I show you your place" said Susanoo trying to strike a defiant Naruto but was stopped by Kisara much to Naruto's shock.

Naruto I am sor…no its alright said Naruto as he interrupted Kisara who was shocked of what he said next.

"In the end you face your foes alone." Said Naruto who shockingly smiled in which made Kisara eyes widen in realization to what he meant.

The area started to shake and a loud noise started erupting. "The Gate is opening" said Amateratsu "we have to leave now" Said Tsukiyomi who eyes went wide seeing a huge black gate behind Naruto who then started to turn around.

"NARUTO" screamed a teary eyed Kisara who was shocked on what he said, as she can still hear it in her mind.

The Gate started to open and screaming can be heard but surprisingly Naruto was not scared this is because he realised his existence.

Naruto then gets up and walks to the gate as it opens and turns around and looks at all the figures that judged them like he's slowly remembering their faces and stops at Kisara. In which he flinches Naruto then looks up like he is looking at someone who then says "I tried Yukari I really did"

The Gate wildly opens and a scream echoes in the room and then there is a huge flash in which everyone covers their eyes and once they open it Naruto is gone all that can be seen is a huge handprint like something grabbed him.

"Did we do the right thing" says Megami

"I hope so" says Thanatos in which Megami replies "Somehow it doesn't feel right" looking at the shaken Kisara.

"What have I done, Naruto please forgive me please" thinks a crying Kisara

What they all forget is the one figure that has an amused face while this is going on

"Things are going to get interesting" thinks Jashin.

-Flashback ends-

As the group come to the hospital wing they see a mob of spirits try to push the angel guards out of the way as screams of rage can be heard.

"Why are you letting that spawn live…."

"Aren't you celestials it's your job to kill them…."in which a chorus of agreement can be heard…

"What's the meaning of this" screams Megami along with the group as the crowd stop what they are doing. As Megami and the rest go up to the guard and demand answers.

"I'm sorry Megami-sama the crowd was becoming restless" said the angel

"Nevertheless where is the subject" said Thanatos in which the angel points behind him where Thanatos sees two figures one sitting down the other standing up facing one another.

"It would seem he is awake" said Amaterasu as the group went to the two and started to stand in front of the figure sitting down.

"You are Kazama Naruto I presume" said Jashin in which Naruto ignores as he starts to get up and get his hand behind his back as everybody thinks he is getting out a weapon they start to get ready for battle. But instead they see Naruto getting out his bandages as the bandages are slowly getting unwrapped they start to see how he truly looks like.

As the bandages are unwrapped they see his half naked visage in which all the women blush at that because of his sculptured body as it looks very well trained and his golden hair shined so bright as it was straight and neat and reached his eyes. His forehead however there is a crest that is attached in his head as the hair is covering over it only showing a weird symbol markings. He had a long tall muscled body that could easily make any woman faint with a blush. In his right finger he had a shiny golden ring with a red diamond in the middle while his left looked like it got reattached due to the stiches holding it together. He had pale skin that went well with his golden hair but the thing that caught thier attention the most: His eyes. They were two large porcelain blue eyes that seemed to hold so much, but also tell so much at the same time. It's as if they looking at two different people at once. The blue eyes seemed to go on forever, and seemed to bore something that struck everyone as mysterious and soothing like you could get lost in those eyes.

"I must say even though I heal fast the person that took care of me did a great job" said Naruto in a striking voice " even did my arm, you should give him or her a promotion" he said seriously yet jokingly as he chuckled. Who he then took said hand and ruffled his hair upwards in which it became spikey like the hair was getting in the way showing his crest a lot more.

"Indeed Baal did a number on you but it also looked like you two were chewing each other out as he also looked worse to wear. Said Thanatos who saw Naruto look at him with concentration as everyone looked at the two. "But I'm must say, what's with the crest Naruto" Said Thanatos in which Naruto then chuckled as it perked everyone's interest. "I don't know had that with me for god knows how long" said Naruto as his eyes looked longingly as he was in deep thought as he held onto what was in his head.

"Nevertheless, why am I here as I know you must have taken me, because you need something from me" Said Naruto in a cautious tone which made Kisara flinch which Naruto noticed.

"Naruto…yes that's correct because you are here because we made a"... "Take me back" said Naruto who interrupted Megami which made everyone shocked to what Naruto said.

"You want to go back" Said Tsukiyomi who can't believe what's she is hearing. As Naruto's face took a dark turn and he whispered dangerously "You don't know the implications to what you have done"

"You were in death like state at a mercy of a powerful enemy" said Thanatos which everyone nodded in agreement but Kisara looked frozen, she was shaken out of her stupor when she heard a rich laughter which came from Naruto. Everyone looked stricken and shocked by it.

"You mean Baal yes that was a tough battle but dying well that's not correct you see I have faced what death have to offer and quite frankly it's not all that." Said Naruto insultingly which made a figure quite angry and it's not the figure you think.

"How dare you insult us human, you should bow in respect at front of us" said Susanoo in which then the area started to shake and the seals in the area started to glow. Everyone took notice of this as they looked around and then landed on Naruto whose blue eyes were glowing in power.

"This can't be the seals should restrict his powers but why is he this powerful, it's mysterious." Said Thanatos by which Megami agreed. As the area was shaken and it kept going the spirits started run away in fear much to Naruto's delight.

"Stop this Naruto" screamed Kisara by which Naruto ignored her as he looked at Susanoo in eye to eye.

"You say I should bow down to my betters do you know what that means" Said Naruto as Susanoo was about to respond but Naruto carried on "It means I have to submit to you which quite frankly is something I don't do as it is I who do submitting around here" said Naruto sternly to Susanoo as he then raised is hand to Susanoo and then clenched it into a fist to show is superiority. "Who are you to say when all you do is flaunt you name and position when it is us demons who do the fighting around here in a dimension where strength is not enough and the weak perish, where you need to be ruthless in order to survive." What Naruto was saying shocked everyone where some shown sadness to what he said, one with glee and one with anger.

"Your fear demons because if they attacked here they would take over not because your strong, yes you are all strong because we have something you do not have and that's an instinct for war it is something that can never be taught but earned through death and destruction" said Naruto

This made everyone shocked as some narrowed their eyes at him. Not taking Naruto's rant Susanoo ran at Naruto at super speed aiming to punch at which Naruto could see but did not retaliate the punch clashed in his face at it made a shockwave covering everyone.

"NARUTO" screamed Kisara who ran at the smoke but was stopped by Jashin "Stop let me go Naruto is hurt" Said Kisara who looked at the stern face and concentrated face of Jashin.

"It's not over yet" He said as the smoke was about to clear you see the triumph form of Susanoo who said out loud "Is this what the Golden Emperor can do HA" he said "he body must be destroyed it must be all that he can take. In which he turned around to look at the group smiling but some of the group was not agreeing with him which Susanoo took notice as he looked at Kisara. "Look behind you Susanoo he looks fine by me" Said a smirking Jashin

Susanoo looked behind him as the was smoke clearing and see the rising form of Naruto who was whipping is face and spitted the floor who said "You are strong but it is not painful fool as I have been through much worse" Said Naruto who then charged up which made everyone tense and then raised his hands at him. Kisara knowing what he is doing as she seen the technique before.

"Amatsu" Said Naruto who sent a wave of energy at Susanoo by which he arrogantly dodged not seeing the glint in Naruto's eyes. The wave of energy was going towards the spirits as it was noticed by Megami who screamed "the spirits!" an angel than used an arcana magic and brought up a shield which the energy collided and the whole place exploded as megami and Thanatos used theor god energy to minimize the damage as the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"what where did he go" was in everyone's mind then they see the seals breaking "the seals is breaking he is trying to get away" screamed Amaterasu

"No Naruto-Kun's not like that" said Kisara as Thanatos silently agreed this was too late however as behind Susanoo was Naruto with is hand at front of his face.

"Behind you" screamed his older sister Tsukiyomi this made Susanoo turn around quickly "what I didn't sense him" said Susanoo this was already too late as Naruto already brought is right arm at his heart and said "the envelopment of the king" as the ring then glowed so bright and then Susanoo screamed and fell down. Which then made everyone run at him Susanoo then said frantically "He absorbed my energy" "here take it right back" said Naruto who then aimed to punch at Susanoo who then blocked it but this made the same shockwave as before as Susanoo flew across the room and right at the wall leaving a rubble.

This shocked everyone as their minds was reeling to what has happened.

"what…. Did he just do"

"Unbelievable so this is a fraction to what the Golden Emperor can offer".

"Naruto-Kun what have you been through"

Their mind was the shaken out of them to what Jashin just said as he had a smirk in his face " I get it now you made Susanoo hit you, as I noticed you could see his speed. You then took the blow regardless whether it could kill you or not as you knew you endurance capability. Then you knew Susanoo would arrogantly turn around to show his triumph as you then used the small amount of energy you have left to cast your technique when he turned around you blasted at him knowing he would dodge. Which you knew would go to the spirit and you knew that angel would cast a protection spell and then when it collided you separated the energy when it hit to the direction of the seals in the areas as you knew where it located. When it hit it looked like you were about to flee as you then used that to your advantage and hid behind Susanoo and did that absorption technique in which you then gave it back to him full force.

As Jashin said this everyone was speechless to what occurred. "He planned this ahead this is hard to believe" said Tsukiyomi who is impressed.

"Like I said his skill and his ability to conquer wars match none" said Thanatos responding to Tsukiyomi. As Megami watched Naruto in fascination Naruto then fell down to the floor coughing blood as he was getting the energy he absorbed was too much for him and the seals around him is not helping either.

"NARUTO" screamed Kisara as she ran right next to him trying to comfort his well-being. As she try to do what she was doing Naruto pushed her hand away from him much to Kisara's shock "why"…she said almost breaking down on the glare he is giving her. "I can take care of myself do not take this upon yourself" said Naruto suddenly in a sharp voice which made Kisara move away in shock.

"you talk like your all that, you just caught me in surprise said Susanoo as he eyes suddenly turned blue and the area turned cold as Naruto responded while slowly getting up "when a tiger gets cornered god knows what he does to his enemy you should take this to account as next it will be different" Said naruto who was smirking at Susanoo's anger.

"I KILL YOU" Screamed Susanoo as the weather was becoming very violent. He then charged a huge amount of energy intending to bring hell upon Naruto. Naruto then smirked and then looked at Kisara and you can see sympathy in his eyes by which she noticed and took note of this at the back of her mind. Naruto was about to put his hand on his crest intending to pull it off but suddenly a cage fell upon Susanoo its like it came from thin air.

"Stop this, it's enough" said Megami by which Susanoo tried to lash out in the cage but suddenly stopped when he saw the glare promising him pain in Megami's eyes.

"Enough with this theatrics Kazama Naruto you are here because we have something to tell you" said Megami.

"I am not the dark child aren't I" Said Naruto as this surprised everyone. "Why you all looking surprised it's easy to figure it out if I was the dark child I would still be in hell and not here" Said Naruto who saw Kisara flinch when he mentioned hell.

"Yes Naruto you are not the dark child as it seems that fates tablet was altered" said megami.

"Just say that fate made a mistake don't sugar-coat it. Fate seemed to make a lot of mistakes when it comes to me in fact I am flattered it does." Laughed Naruto as the laughter disturbed everyone in the room

"Can we talk tomorrow perhaps because all this action took a lot out of me" Said Naruto who went and sat down in his bed. Megami looked like she was about to disagree but Thanatos beat her to it "It would seem so, you should go rest and we will see you tomorrow" Said Thanatos who then ushered everyone out of the dome and out the room much to Kisara's ire and disappointment.

"Why did you do that" said Kisara angrily as Megami agreed who said "Brother that is most unwise we needed to tell him what's happened. "Don't worry he won't go nowhere this wouldn't happened if someone controlled himself" said Thanatos looking accusingly to Susanoo who despite out of the cage looked quite.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is we will see him tomorrow" Said Amaterasu who started retiring to her chambers by which everyone followed.

In a pitch dark place a voice can be heard "wake up…wake up…WAKE UP" screamed the voice as you then see in the darkness two cold golden eyes as those eyes started going forward like it is running to its prey screaming the same word over and over again.

"Ughhhhhh" grunts Naruto as he wakes up in cold sweat. (that voice again and those eyes again) thought Naruto who looks at the window and into the moon.

"Hell never had a moon when I look at it makes me feel like a want to go see the human world" Says Naruto who looks downcast and says "I didn't get to visit your grave Yukari I'm so sorry" says Naruto apologetically.

"You don't have to apologise Naru-kun any of it is not your fault" says a voice naruto knows.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Kisara" says Naruto with is backed turned towards her.

"Naruto I want speak to you" said Kisara "you know when I see you all I see is a closed book. What done is done Kisara so what is it you want from me" said Naruto while he had is backed turning not knowing the figure he was talking looked heartbroken on what he said.

If you have nothing to say please…I DIDN'T ABADONED YOU I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO VOTED FOR YOU TO STAY I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU NARUTO YOU KNOW THAT" screamed Kisara interrupting Naruto, who had tears in her red eyes as it was glowing in the moonlight looking all the more beautiful.

"You and I know each other that is true"Naruto had to choose his word carefully as he looked at the teary sight of his former friend and his first love.

"you should know if the roles were reversed I would've done things different Kisara. Remember the promise we made to each other" Said Naruto whose voice took a rough edge. As Kisara eyes widen horribly so acknowledging what he said.

"Yes the promise we would be there for each other, I would've done so regardless because I'm always there for my friends. You of all people should know that" Said Naruto as he started to turn his back towards her as soon he did that a glowing red-haired figure quickly enveloped him. Stumbling both on the bed as the figure lied on top of him. As Naruto could feel her tighten her arms around him closer as she shuffled her very well developed body close to him.

"Please Naruto you got to understand I know you would've stood up for me if our roles were reversed just like when you saved me". The Kyuubi no Kitsune said in tears as she spoke as Naruto could feel the tears on his naked chest knowing she is crying.

"Regardless what's done is done our story is….I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU. Screamed Kisara as she tightened her embrace by which she carried on "NARUTO YOU ARE SO STRONG NOTHING EVER FAZES YOU. YOU ALWAYS STOOD UP TO WHAT YOU BELIEVED IN NOT MATTER YOU WERE UP AGAINST." Said Kisara "the world is not like that everyone has their own agenda whether its power or lust. Whispered Kisara as she quietened down "Remember when I told you I could never find someone to love and then you suddenly kissed me and said "let's find together as you put your head against mine and said "because the world is our movie screen and we are going to find our happy ever after." Said Kisara started smiling a happy smile at the fond memory. "I wasn't one to fall in love ever considering what I went through but you planted a seed in me a seed of love that grew as the time and struggles that went one"

Kisara then felt a hand caressing her long red hair tenderly as eyes then flustered in need and her body felt relaxed and warm.

"Naruto-Kun"said Kisara in a lovely voice as she moved even closer even though they were already very close as it is.

"Kisa-chan" said Naruto as Kisara eyes went wide in happiness on the name he called her as she became ecstatic.

"What we had although it will never be forgotten will never happen again" said Naruto this made Kisara scared as her body flinched.

"why Naruto I love you, I will give everything just to be in bliss with you"said Kisara who then looked at Naruto and she became frantic when she saw Naruto's eyes become sad and then empty.

"The Naruto you know is gone no matter how much you and I want to it would never happen as long as I am alive"Said Naruto

"What, why Naruto don't you want to be happy" said Kisara looking at Naruto as she looked like she was going to hyperventilate. "I will only love you as a kitsune who followed the old ways I will only be with you no one else" said Kisara as he was crying.

"I don't know I just accepted my fate that day as I'm nothing but a failure that broke his lifetime promise" said Naruto with a faraway look.

Kisara was frozen in shock she felt to slap him but when she looked at him it broke her heart at his sad state. So all she did was put her head down his chest feeling his heart beat responding as she licks his chest in affection "No matter what happens I would bring our happy ever after."

"Hey boss sorry I'm late let's get you out of here" said an unknown voice this unknown voice made Kisara turn around in shock as she prepared for battle but Naruto held her tight.

"Ugh Naruto-Kun" grunts Kisara as she is held by Naruto as this was happening an sirens could be heard and outside the room you could running and fighting and voices screaming "demons are here"

"Another beautiful lady you know one who attracts a beautiful lady is a very special man well in your case ladies says the Unknown figure who smiles jokingly.

"Took you long enough Weiss Cruz" says Naruto in a stoic voice at the Black haired Red eyed Man is wearing an all-black cloak for sneaking purposes.

(Did Naru-kun say Weiss Cruz the phantom vampire he is under Naru-kuns command) thinks Kisara in awe as she readies herself for battle.

"well sorry it was hard to find you' with you being here of all places you know that woman will blow a casket if you were dead heck she will kill me and herself if that happened said Cruz who started laughing "Man how do get these hot women give me some advice" Naruto ignores him as he looks at Kisara and says "I need your help for something" by which Kisara responded "what do you want and what's happening." The whole room then started to shake.

"Naruto time is running out it seems the two great gods as entered the fray the demons I let loose as a distraction won't stand a chance hurry we must leave" said Cruz who started equipping is long blade with black sheath.

Naruto looks at Kisara as goes closer to her as he is about to kiss her. Kisara closes her eyes wanting his lips to make contact with her but then everything goes black as Naruto knocked her unconscious.

"Lets go" said Naruto by which Cruz nods and both of them disappear into the night.

(What Happened)" ugh…"grunts Kisara as she opens her eyes slowly as the light turns up in her eyes and she sees Megami standing right in front of her as she sees the celestials fighting a lot of demons as the place is burning. She takes grips of the situation she realises that she is held by Naruto his arm around her neck binding her unable for her to leave him.

Naruto, Her and Cruz are standing next to the gate above the pedestal. The demons are attacking both celestials and Cruz as they also want Naruto dead.

"Naruto stop we only want to talk" says Megami as she blows away the youmas as they keep multiplying. The gate is slowly opening but it suddenly stops like a great force as intervened.

"Arghhh" screams Naruto as he suddenly lets Kisara in pain as the crest on his head glows bright and starts echoing as it started screeching. Kisara instead of fleeing she turns around and envelopes him in order to comfort him putting his head on her bosom. "Naruto are you ok" says Kisara Cruz who turns around seeing this "damn what's happening this isn't the time for this" says Cruz "you left you guard wide open phantom Thanatos surprisingly comes from behind.

"DAMN!" screams Cruz as Thanatos chants is technique "**Banish**" this result is Cruz withering away back to hell "I'm sorry boss we will come back to get you I promise" says Cruz as he was defeated.

"whats happening this feeling it can't be her" says Megami as Thanatos responds when comes next to her "Yes its grandma the seer of fate the beyonder" the demons all disappear as they are defeated by the other gods.

"Megami, Thanatos" says Amaterasu and the group surprisingly Jashin is not with them but they don't notice.

"But she was killed" says Megami as tears start to flow remembering when she found out of her grandmas death.

"Yes it is a mystery I tend to find out" said Thanatos who looks at the screaming form of Naruto "yes very much so"

"Ahhhhhhh" screams Naruto in the embrace of the Kyuubi as Naruto sees flashes and voices.

"To think you three have finally met" says an old voice of a lady with blue eyes

"Let us become one" says a rough yet familiar devilish voice Naruto heard before with golden eyes.

"Your time must be drawing near thinking you could come here and people perceived me as the arrogant one hehehehe" Said an elegant voice he too with golden eyes (try to guess who he is if you know religion)

"I never thought I see you, I will save you….." said the old voice talking to a third figure

"Hmph" grunts a silver haired golden figure who smiles a cruel smile

Thunder clashes and blood flies in the air

"Arghhhhhh" screams Naruto as he turns his head upwards screaming in the sky loudly as flash then covers the area.

"argh what the" says Tsukiyomi who can't see a thing

"Kyuubi" says Amaterasu as Susanoo runs forward regardless whether he can see or not

"What is going on" Megami says to Thanatos as she holds on to her brother, by which he does not answer

As the light clears Kyuubi and Naruto are nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go" Says Susanoo trying to look at the scene of disappearance as the he is joined by his sisters.

"Do you think he was sent back" says Megami to her brother looking at the scene as only ashes remains. "Yes only grandmother as the power to do this such a thing"

In the beautiful blue sky right in the shore of a beach a person can be seen drift ashore he can be seen wearing torn clothes. Children can be seen surrounding him.

"He you think he is dead" said a kid poking him with a stick which is followed with countless other sticks poking him.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" screams a black haired kid as he chases off the kids. He then looks down at the figure as he too pokes him with the stick. The figure moves "Argh he moved" screamed the kid. As he bends down and tries to identify the mystery guy as he does this he sees blond hair and whiskers as the kid's face turns gleeful.

"NARUTO"

* * *

Here is the next Chapter

Peace Iamafan123

Ps Review


End file.
